Pvt. Allan
"We're all soldiers- trying to find our way back. If you know what I mean." -Allan, referring to him and his group. Private Allan is a former U.S Military private who serves as the main protagonist for the "Last Hope" Series. His main objective throughout the series is reaching an offshore military base which he hears about on his radio. Private Allan wears a desert camouflage military uniform, a kevlar vest, a bandana which covers most of his face, and a combat helmet with goggles as seen United States Marine Corps from Crysis 2http://crysis.wikia.com/wiki/United_States_Marine_Corps. He is voiced by Splonder. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Allan's life before the apocalypse, or why he joined the military. However, during the third week of the outbreak, Allan is recruited by Major Hawkings to join his squad. Private Allan is at first skeptic of joining his team, but grudgingly joins. He takes part in the operation to set up an evacuation zone in Chicago, however, the operation fails, and with most of the men likely killed, Allan is separated from Major Hawkings. Post-Apocalypse After the failure of the Chicago evacuation zone, Allan was on his own. He set up his own fortifications around a small house near a bridge. After an unknown amount of time where he lived on his own, a broadcast came over the radio informing Allan that there was an offshore military base that was still operating. He leaves his home which it appears he had quite fortified, and ventures out in search of this base. He drives to an abandoned town where it seems multiple evacuation sites were set up, and meets a police officer named Ramirez, who was locked in a jail cell by bandits. The two commandeer a humvee and escape the bandits, and reach another town where they find a note from somebody named Roger, whom they meet upon travelling to Torrington. After which, Roger and Allan then drive to a Combine occupied city where they meet Corporal John. They travel back to Torrington where they regroup with Ramirez, and the four then drive to a bay where they find jetskis, and sail to an island. There, he meets David and Connor, who have been stranded on the island. Suddenly, the island is attacked by the Combine, and they are surrounded by infected. Ramirez and John stay behind to fight the infected, and Allan must leave them behind with Roger. Personality Allan is a respectful person. He is remorseful of death, especially to those who fight with him. When he sees the man who hung himself in Episode 1, he will feel sympathetic for him, but moves on. As the series goes on, he comes to terms with death, but still cares for the lives of his friends, and will protect them no matter what the cost is. Allan will take human life if he has to, for example, when he or his friends are attacked by bandits. He is fair to new people he meets, however, and refused John's supplies when he believes they are stealing from him. He also helps Ramirez out of his jail cell, and saves him from the bandits who attack him When Ramirez is bit, even when Ramirez is insistent on being left behind, Allan tries everything he can to save him, and very reluctantly leaves him and John behind when the island comes under attack. Relationship With Others * Ramirez Ramirez is one of the oldest friends that Allan has had since the infection. He meets Ramirez locked up in a jail cell by bandits in his police station He is at first skeptic of Ramirez, thinking he might not be trust worthy, but he still helps him escape by breaking the lock. Ramirez is grateful for this, and the two fight the bandits together. The two travel all the way to the bay, where Ramirez is bitten. Allan is deeply concerned by Ramirez being bitten, and he refuses to shoot him when Ramirez asks. His bond with Ramirez is close, and they have known each other the longest of the group. Allan tells Ramirez that if anything happens, Ramirez is "a good friend" and Ramirez returns the gesture. After Allan leaves Ramirez, he is continually haunted by his death through hallucinations, showing that it meant a lot to him. * Roger Roger is the second person he and Ramirez meet. Allan is somewhat suspicious of Roger at first as he had shot a bandit not soon before the two met. However, Allan believes his explanation, and the two introduce each other, both of them taking a liking since Roger served in the military similar to Allan, unlike Ramirez. Roger allows Allan and Ramirez to stay with him, a notable gesture as the two had only met recently When they return back to Roger's home with John, Allan helps Roger fight off the bandits. Roger stays with Ramirez for the rest of his journies, escaping the island with him. Afterwards, Roger and Allan bid eachother farewell, and go their separate ways. * John Colt Allan first meets John at the hospital of a Combine City. He and Roger order him to put his weapon down, and John complies with this command. However, Allan decides not to take any of John's supplies. Allan apologizes for their harsh introduction, and the two converse about the world before the infection. It seems that the two have a lot in common, as they share common ground on lots of topics, such as how they miss the world before the outbreak began. Although he did not know him as long as Ramirez, he was still reluctant to leave him with Ramirez. * David Hawkings Allan first meets David three weeks after the start of the outbreak. David approaches Allan on joining his squad, to which Allan is somewhat reluctant to. David believes Allan is very skilled in combat, and aiming for the head. He seems to take a general liking towards Allan in general, as said when he approached him. When David meets Allan again, he is at first hostile, and ironically, reluctant towards helping Allan. When he discovers who Allan was, he is surprised to see that he is still alive. When the Combine attack, David runs and Allan does not see him after.